The importance of periodic sampling of granular or particulate materials flowing in a conveying tube under the influence of air for moving the material in the tube or under the influence of gravity, has become to be recognized as being very important in the day-to-day operation of many different types of manufacturing facilities and in the handling of various types of material as for processing.
Crosscut samplers for acquiring samples of granular or particulate material flowing in conveying tubes have, in the past, been particularly awkward and outsized, and have not been particularly efficient for the purpose intended. The sample collecting heads have not previously had the capability to be efficiently and simply sealed so that separate and distinct samples can be taken so that there is no interference or crossover as between the samples which are taken.